


A commentary on the season finale of Grey's Anatomy 13 in sonett form

by another_maggies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other, don't read if you liked S13, only read it S13 was a disappointment to you, this is me channeling April Kepner's road rage modus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: just what it says





	A commentary on the season finale of Grey's Anatomy 13 in sonett form

I loved this show but now it's shit,  
too many characters fucked it up,  
and anyone who watches it,  
shivers at who is hooking up.

Where once we sensed potential lay,  
for conflict and for great love deeds,  
we now wish for the month of May  
to let us live our lives in peace.

The reunification of two lovers,  
has never been, or so I hear,  
of greater difficult and bothers,  
as has been presented here.

Although it does send shivers down my spine,  
all further seasons I will just decline.

**Author's Note:**

> I was majorly disappointed by the finale, and the season over all. I'm not sure I'll keep watching next season. Not if it's going to be like this from now on. What did you guys think? Are you "Team April" or "Team Maggie" / "Team Meghan" or "Team Meredith"? How did you like S13 overall? I'd love to gossip some. ;)


End file.
